1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an EL panel, and more particularly to an EL panel having a buffer structure on the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-luminescence (EL) panel featured by high contrast, energy saving, high color saturation, short response time and no restriction on view angle has become a display panel product with great potential. Currently, the packaging of the EL panel is done in a low-humidity and low oxygen environment. A sealant such as a photo-radiation solidifying binder is used to seal a substrate and a cover together, such that the EL device is contained therewithin. The cover has a water-absorbent material disposed therein. During the packaging process of the EL panel, the water-absorbent material absorbs the mist and decreases the humidity inside the panel after packaging.
Referring to F. 1, a diagram of a conventional EL panel is shown. The EL panel 1 comprises a substrate 10, a cover 11 and an EL device 12. The cover 11 is disposed above the substrate 10. The EL device 12 is disposed on the substrate 10 and between the cover 10 and the substrate 11. The cover 11 and the substrate 10 are coupled together by a sealant S. The EL panel 1 further comprises a water-absorbent material 13 disposed on the cover 11 for absorbing the mist and decreasing the humidity inside the EL panel 1.
The water-absorbent material 13 is a drying agent. The grains of the water-absorbent material 13 may come out and alight on the upper surface of the EL device 12. Even when the EL panel 1 is only slightly pressed or twisted, dot defects may occur to the pixels of the EL panel 1, particularly the pixels of the EL device, largely affecting the display quality of the EL panel.